1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power distribution unit (PDU) having a removable access panel on a front for providing access to a transformer compartment of the PDU.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power distribution unit, or PDU, is a device used for providing power to electronic components, such as racks of computers and networking equipment. A PDU includes one or more input ports for receiving input power. The PDU also includes output ports for providing output power. The PDU also includes a transformer that receives the input power, converts the input power to a power signal usable by the electronic components, and then outputs the power signal(s) to the output ports.
PDUs used for powering racks of computing equipment are typically provided as a rack mount PDU or as a cabinet type PDU. A rack mount PDU is typically smaller than a cabinet type PDU and is designed such that it can be positioned in a rack designed for receiving computing equipment. A cabinet type PDU has an outer casing that resembles a cabinet used for housing typical racks of computer equipment. The cabinet type PDU may include various features such as input ports, output ports, circuit breakers, power and temperature monitoring systems, and the like.
The connections of a transformer used in a cabinet type PDU are typically positioned at a front end of the PDU enclosure. In a conventional PDU, access to the transformer from the front of the PDU is prohibited due to placement of components on a front-side bulkhead. If a customer wants front-side access to a conventional PDU, the customer must purchase an extra enclosure, called a sidecar, and permanently place the components on the sidecar. Thus, in order to provide front-side access in a conventional PDU, purchase of a sidecar is required which undesirably increases both total cost and total size of a PDU.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for a PDU that provides front side access to transformer connections without requiring use of a sidecar.